Yucie's Punishment
by Psyche's Rose
Summary: Arc ordered that Yucie stay in the palace until he got back. But she sneaks out and gets caught. Now what's her punishment? Rated T for older themes and suggestions.
1. My House Arrest

Disclaimer: Psyche's Rose does not, never has, and never will own Petite Princess Yucie. If I did we would know for sure if Arc and Yucie got married or not.

Do to unsatisfactory writing in my earlier years and an unfinished plot at the time of its publication, this story is being REWRITTEN! Most of the original has been kept, but there are some major changes. I hope you find the newer version even funnier than the old.

* * *

"I'll be back in a month, Forehead." Then Arc kissed me on afore mentioned forehead. I jumped back and protectively covered my forehead. Even after one year of knowing him and a week of engagement, I still hated those forehead kisses. It was almost like he was taunting me that I still didn't have my adult body yet.

"I hope you never come back," I hissed.

Arc simply laughed at my reaction. Then Fredrick stepped forward to say his good byes.

"You have your orders," Arc said seriously.

"Yes, Prince Arrow. Good luck with your negotiations," replied Fredrick.

Arc turned and got onto his horse. For once, he looked like a real prince. He wore a white cape over his red uniform and his sword was tied to his left side. He could've very well stepped out a storybook that Papa used to read to me instead of the secretive thief that he usually looks like.

We waved until he was out of sight and started back toward the castle. It was going to be a long month without him, but Cocoloo and the others were there to keep me company.

I pulled out a little black handkerchief from my pocket. An engagement present from Cube, so I could see Papa and him whenever I wanted. Arc's birthday was the day after he was supposed to come home, and I was going to meet my friends in town to buy a birthday present for him.

I was about to use it when Fredrick put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Princess Yucie," he said. "But I am under strict orders from Prince Arrow himself not to let you leave the castle grounds until his return."

And that was the beginning of my house arrest!

* * *

It wasn't like I was holed up in my room all day. I had free reign of the castle grounds, but there always seemed to be at least two guards around wherever I went. Talk about stalking.

Any reason I had for leaving the castle was quickly squashed by Fredrick. Going shopping with my friends? _There are thieves in town._ Seeing Lord Drago? _There's monsters in the woods. _What about visiting Papa and Cube, who are only five miles away?_ If you want to go with a giant escort that people will notice from ten miles around._ (And trust me, that's really awkward.)

What was Arc's ridiculous reasoning for this stupid house arrest? Here's what Fredrick told me. I'm shortening it to a simple list instead of the long lecture he gave me.

1) Well, I was the Platinum Princess,

2) I still looked like I was a ten year old (I'll explain later),

3) I was his fiancé and he cared about me (don't tell anyone, it's not official),

And the one I hate the most-

4) He was the crown prince and anyone who disobeyed him orders exclude his mother severely (and humiliatingly in my case) punished.

The really bummer about this was that Fredrick was the in charge of keeping me in the castle. Personally I think Arc picked him because he knows most of the ways that Arc showed me how to get out of the castle and made sure that I had no way of using them.

But I said most of the ways to get out. I didn't say all. Now while I might not have been chained to my room, there's naturally only so much a girl can take. So with the help of my friends, I carefully calculated my "short trip" to the outside world. I knew I had to do this even if it meant getting punished by Arc when he got back. But I was in for a big surprise when I finally got what I wished for, and the unseen consequences weren't exactly what I thought they'd be.

* * *

Go on press the little review button at the bottom of the page. It's not that big of a chore so please, pretty please with a cherry on top!


	2. My Man In Black

Disclaimer: _**Psyche's Rose does NOT own Petite Princess Yucie**_

If I did there would definitely be a second season.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Glenda said, waving her arms in front of her. "Let me get this straight. You want to escape this castle, which just about any commoner would die to get into, so you can buy a present for Crown Prince, aka Arc, aka your fiancée. And the reason why you need to sneak out is because said fiancée has you under orders not to leave the castle, which you are intentionally disobeying."

I nodded. My friends looked at each other. They had all grown into their adult bodies, but only I remained the same. Maybe this was some divine punishment for going against Fate to rescue my friends.

"I for one do not agree to this," Elmina said. "If Prince Arrow has kept you in the castle, he must have a reason for it."

"But Miss Elmina, Miss Yucie needs to do this to get a birthday present for Prince Arrow. We should do what we can to help her. We're her friends." Cocoloo was usually the sensible one.

"Then we should get something for her," Elmina retorted. "Or better yet, just get a servant to do it for her instead."

Then Beth rescued me. "But that wouldn't be from the heart," she said. "I understand your feelings Yucie. I'll help."

"Normally, I wouldn't help a runt like you." Glenda puffed her chest out. "But I'm feeling unusually generous today."

"Elmina," I begged, "please don't tell anyone! I need to do this for Arc!"

Elmina sighed. "I guess there's be no way to stop you even if I did tell. Alright, as long as you let me watch, I won't stop you."

I was so happy I hugged her. "But I won't help you either," she quickly added.

* * *

Since the castle he wards against using magic to get in or out, digging was our only option.

We found a half finished secret passage behind a tapestry near my room. Cocoloo brought her ghosts, Beth her fairies, and Glenda her demons to help digging. Elmina stayed true to her word and didn't interfere.

She often was leaning against the wall complaining how slow we were going. This usually ended with Glenda, me, or the both of us yelling at her that if she didn't like it, she should lend a hand.

It was painfully slow work, especially since we had to work around the guards' schedule at night. Overall, the project took three weeks, 300 feet of digging, and much complaining.

* * *

"You know you can come along, right?" I asked holding the tapestry aside. Tonight was the night I was going to test the newly finished secret passage.

"Have you seen how dirty it is down there? Besides, I have a party to go to in Hell." Glenda spun around to show off her new party dress. I was so jealous. It fit her adult curves perfectly and the rhinestones on the skirt twinkled as she spun.

"I'm going to show Miss Beth the Sunset Blooms," Cocoloo said. "It's going to be one of the last days they're in bloom."

"I already told you. I won't be apart of this," Elmina coolly said.

"Alright then," I said, "I'd better get going now." I felt sad that they couldn't join me now that that the passage was finished, but they all had their reasons. Plus, there would be other times for us to use it together.

The only light around was from the candle I held in my hand. It would stay lit for two hours. Exactly how long I had before the guards came again. It was dirty like Glenda said and there was only room for one person at a time. When I got out, I was in Lord Drago's Woods.

I was free! I had gotten through the tunnel and was away from the guards for the first time in three weeks! I was so happy I was jumping up and down.

Unfortunately when I was jumping, the wind came and the candle blew out. Oh well, I'd just have to ask the shopkeeper to light it for me while I was in town. It wasn't too far away from here. I put the candle in my pocket and set off toward the town in a sprint. I hoped the store I needed to go to was still open.

But as I made my way through the woods I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Then Cerberus, the creature that guarded the gates to the demon world sprang out of the darkness. But that wasn't possible. Glenda said that she had made sure that it could never escape again after the last time it happened.

I was so shocked I jumped back and slammed against a tree. Immediately, I fell to the ground. It loomed over me, ready to eat me. Its teeth gleamed in the moonlight as drool dripped from each of its three heads. As I lay there in terror I couldn't and I didn't dare breathe.

It lunged forward. As I closed my eyes and waited for the feel of its fangs ripping into my flesh, I was knocked to the side by a tall man in black.

Cerberus used its magic flames, but the man ducked down. He charged the creature, while still keeping his head down and stabbed it in one of the front legs. Cerberus roared and clawed at the man. The man dodged to the right, but he wasn't fast enough and the claw gave him a slight cut on his left arm.

As the blood trickled down his arm, the man stood up and continued fighting. It was as if he couldn't feel the pain.

Cerberus used its fire again, but the man had learned his lesson. He dropped to the ground and rolled until he was under the creature's chest. Then he drew his sword and stabbed the creature in the heart. Cerberus gave one last roar and vanished, returning to the demon world.

The man took out a bandage and quickly wrapped his wound. Then he turned to me and I suddenly wish I had been eaten. It was Arc, dressed like a terrifying knight in black armor looking very angry.

He marched over to my side, roughly scooped me up in his arms and put me on his horse. Then he got onto the horse, placing his good hand tightly around my waist, and the other to steer the horse. I squirmed and kicked and yelled, trying to get someone to stop him, but every time I did he just held onto me tighter. By the end of the ride he was holding me so tight that I could barely breathe.

When we got back at the castle, he jumped down and lifted me off the horse. He personally carried me to my room in a fireman hold (carrying the person over your shoulder. Then he dumped me onto the bed, raced out of the room and chained the door shut with the chain so small that I couldn't fit through even in my ten-year-ld body.

"We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow morning!" he shouted through the door.

* * *

The next day, I woke up and saw Arc lying next to me. He had his arms around me and was holding me as tightly as he was last night. His beautiful blue eyes were watching me unblinkingly, as if to be sure I wouldn't leave his sight. I tried to move, but even with his injured arm, he was too strong.

"Morning Forehead." he whispered, softly kissing me on the forehead. He knows I hate that!

"Um, Arc, you can let go now." I said.

"No way, I'm not letting you out of my arms for another 3 weeks after the stunt you pulled." he said. He seemed to think it over and a wicked grin came across his face; the kind he gets when he's got a really bad idea (at least bad for me). "Check that, I should make it 3 months; seeing as it almost got you killed last night."

I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks. "So you wouldn't let me go in front of the courtiers, or when I'm going to the bathroom or taking a shower?" I asked disbelieving. The world was about to end for me.

"I'm your fiancée," he reminded me. "So why are you uncomfortable?" He gave me an extra squeeze.

"We're not even married yet!" I shouted. "Did you think I'd let you do that kind of thing when we've barely been engaged for a month? A girl needs her privacy." I tried to inch away, but it was no use.

Don't worry," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "It's not like you've got anything I haven't already seen, so what's the big deal?"

I gaped at him. My cheeks were hot enough to burn someone. "Arc, you pervert!" I yelled, grabbing pillows to throw at him. "You are the most disgusting _BOY _I've ever met in my entire 17 years of life!"

* * *

Give this story some love. Review!


	3. The Orpheus Bracelet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Petite Princess Yucie**

This wouldn't be an FF story if I did!

* * *

Even as I was beating Arc with my pillow, mentally I was freaking out! How was I supposed to get his present? With his birthday next week, I didn't have a lot of time to pick it up. I silently cursed myself for telling the maker to only give it to me.

"Arc! I have plans," I pleaded. "Plans that don't involve you!"

"Then they'll just have to involve me now," he said.

Then he pulled out a gold bracelet with a beautiful ruby and fastened it to my wrist. Now normally I'd be really flattered, but this was an angry Arc (trust me, no matter how smiley he acts, he's angry).

I inspected the bracelet. While it was pretty, it didn't seem to be anything special.

"What does it do?" I asked, a little suspicious. As must as Arc loves me, sadly he's not the type to lavish me with presents. He said something about spoiling me.

"You'll see." Arc's mischievous smile told me I wasn't getting anything out of him.

"Fine," I huffed. "I'm going to take a shower."

I got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Or, at least, I would've. I hadn't gotten three feet when I felt a tug on my arm like someone had my hand and didn't let go. I looked back.

It wasn't a person who had my hand; it was the bracelet. I pulled, but it wouldn't budge. Moving left and right seemed ok, but it was as if it was attached to some invisible leash. And not only that; the stupid thing wouldn't come off!

Needless to say, Arc was having entirely too much fun with this. He was laughing so hard he almost fell off the bed.

"It's an Orpheus Bracelet," he explained in-between laughs. My malevolent fiancé held up his own wrist, displaying a bracelet similar to my own. However, instead of a ruby, in the center there was a sapphire. He moved his wrist back and my bracelet forced me forward. "Now you can't get away from me."

What I did next, I'm not proud of. It was childish and stupid. I should've kept my cool not matter how mad I was at Arc.

I went up to him… and punched him in the face.

* * *

Five minutes later, Prince Arrow of the Human Realm was sporting a brand new black eye and now I wasn't allowed outside of a one foot radius thanks to the stupid bracelet.

"You're being unreasonable," I implored. I jerked on the invisible chain that bound me to him.

"And you're being a brat," he retorted. Even with the punch, I still couldn't whip that smirk off his face. It made me want to make his second eye match the first!

To make matters worse, all of my friends had to run in to make sure I really hadn't been eaten by Cerberus. However, when they saw the scene they stopped.

Cocolu quickly turned away. Beth was trying to hold in her laughter. Erumina wasn't trying nearly as hard but still held it in. Glenda on the other hand just went flat out into a giggle fit.

I couldn't really blame them. It must've been hilarious to see me sitting on Arc's lap like the ten-year-old that I looked like; a practice I'd refused to do since long before my engagement. But this was an extenuating circumstance. A one foot radius was barely enough room as it was and Arc was obviously experienced in using this thing because he knew exactly where to move his wrist so I'd end up in his lap. He was one up in the status quote and I was determined to even it out.

Glenda was still laughing in the corner when Erumina stepped forward, roughly grabbed my wrist, and examined the bracelet for a few minutes. When she finished, it was one of the few times I saw true shock on her face.

"How in the world did you get your hands on an Orpheus Bracelet?!" she nearly shouted.

Arc chucked. "It's amazing what you can get out of those underworld dungeons when one of your fiancé's best friends is the Princess of the Demon World."

So that's why Glenda was laughing so hard! I wanted to scratch her eyes out, but Arc had a tight grasp on my waist.

"You'll pay for this Glenda!" I growled.

"You shouldn't go around blaming other people for the consequences of your own action, Forehead," Arc said in his most mocking tone. Then he kissed me on the forehead.

"I hate you," I grumbled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Yucie," said my future mother-in-law, "but in this case I believe that Arrow is in the right. You'll become a queen soon and you must learn to be careful. Wild demon hounds won't be the only things after your life." Yup. She was in her teaching mode. I got out my mental check list for the lecture that usually came with it. Arc was smugly nodding all the way.

I'll spare you the lecture and just go straight to the check list.

- Five minutes on acting responsibly. _Check_

- Twenty minutes on listening to authority (in this case Arc). _Check_

- Seven minutes on going into dangerous places without protection. _Check_

- Thirteen minutes on handling my anger. _Check_

- Twenty-two minutes on the proper behavior of a princess. _Check_

But, thankfully, she was cut short of the twenty-seven other things on the check list by a servant announcing "the royal council's urgent need for her majesty's presence."

"I called for no distractions!" she shouted at the cringing servant. "What could those bumbling old men possibly need me for at a time like this?!"

"It's just," the servant was preparing for a punch, "they need help with the sudden arrival of Duke Williams of the Southern Region." While the queen was flustered, my fiancé turned stark white.

"Oh, yes!" said Queen Ercell. "I'll be right there!"

After she left, I asked Arc who Duke Williams was.

"Nobody you need to care about, Forehead," he said. His arm snaked around my shoulders and pulled my closer. "Just a snot-nosed brat."

But I wasn't an idiot. Still, I had to wonder who Duke Williams was, since he certainly wasn't "nobody."

* * *

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but now I'm really determined. I've got somebody who is willing to kill me with chocolate if I don't write a chapter every week, so that should be a good incentive. I love this story, and just like you guys I'm looking forward to seeing how the end turns out. I'll see you guys next week. Remember, reviews are my energy source!**


	4. Duke Williams

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Petite Princess Yucie!**

If I did, Arc would be in every episode!

* * *

As much as I love Arc, I have to say Duke Williams wasn't too bad to look at. He wore simple clothes for the nobility and had a smile that strangely reminded me of Arc's. His brown hair was tousled in a devil-may-care sort of look, and his chiseled… I'd better stop talking now.

"William!" The queen hugged him warmly. "It's been ages. You must've grown a foot since I last saw you!"

He laughed. "Well, thank you, Your Majesty."

"Oh, Yucie, I haven't introduced you. This is Duke Williams. He oversees the Southern Province and manages the diamond mines there. William, this is Yucie, she's the new Platinum Princess."

"It's nice to meet you, Duke Williams," I said, curtsying.

"Oh no, just Will's fine, Princess." He bowed.

"Alright then, Will, you can just call me Yucie." I giggled. It wasn't every day I was treated as such an adult!

Arc made a sort of strangled cough sound. "So what brings you here Will? I just got back from the Southern Province."

"Well-"

"Arrow!" Queen Ercell scolded. "William has only just arrived and you're bombarding him with questions."

"It's alright, Your Majesty," said Will. "Actually, *yawn* I am a bit tired."

"Of course," she said. She called over a servant to take him to his room. "We can discuss things later at the Delegations Party tonight."

* * *

"So you're sure he's single, and human?" Glenda asked excitedly.

Arc leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms firmly around me. "Single? Yes. Human- I can't vouch for."

"Arc, don't be mean!" I said. "He seemed really nice to me. Very gentleman like, unlike someone I know."

"You don't know the half of it, Forehead."

Glenda opened up her makeup case and started applying a bit more mascara. "Oh well, I'll know for sure as soon as I talk to him."

"Aren't you over the whole frog thing yet?" asked Ermina, not even looking up from her book in the corner.

Glenda paused for a moment, then she threw her mascara at the book Ermina was holding. "Nobody asked you, Princess!"

"Miss Glenda, Miss Ermina, please stop fighting," begged Cocolu. "Besides, we should be getting ready for the party."

Everyone agreed and returned to their respective rooms. After all, there was only a few hours left, and Glenda would need all of that time to pick out her dress. I figured Cocolu would probably be trying to find Beth, who would be skillfully ditching the party, and Ermina most likely went off to finish her book in peace.

I skillfully untangled myself from Arc's arms hopped off the chair. But I wasn't two feet away, when the stupid bracelet stopped me again. I yanked at it again, in vain. Somehow, I had actually grown to hate it even more than when Arc had first put it on.

"Arc, can't I even get ready?"

"Nope."

"Well… why not?"

"Because we're not going."

I felt my jaw fall to the ground. "B-but we're supposed to be there!" I spluttered. "This is a diplomatic issue, not a kid's birthday party. All the ministers and generals and important people will be there."

"Which means there'll be enough important people there for us to be missed."

"But I was looking forward to this. I picked out a dress and everything."

"Then you'll know exactly what to wear at the next party."

My face felt red hot. I stomped over to him, stuck out my tongue, turned around, sat down on the ground and refused to move.

"Come on, Forehead, don't be like that."

"I don't know. I think I have a right to be this way."

"The party's not that big of a deal." I didn't say anything. He sighed. "Alright, we'll go on one condition."

I turned to face him. "What's that?"

With lightning fast speed, he grabbed me and kissed my forehead. I jumped back with my hands covering my forehead. My face felt even redder than it was before!

"Arc!"

He shrugged. "I can't help it. Your forehead's so soft and smooth, and there's just so much of it!"

* * *

The ballroom was incredibly gorgeous. There were glass crystals everywhere and the candlelight from the chandelier gave everything just that little extra sparkle. Even my emerald dress seemed to shimmer under the light. I saw Ermina with a glass of Champaign entertaining ministers, and here and there I caught glimpses of Cocolu, so I figure Beth must have been there somewhere. Will was the first to approach Arc and I.

"Prince Arrow, I been meaning to ask, where you got that black eye?" he asked, a bit nervously. "You didn't have it when you came to last month."

Arc answered rather quickly, "It was a bar fight." I snorted.

"What's so funny, Brat?" Glenda walked up in a tight red dress, and her hair was down for the occasion. To be honest, the rhinestones woven into her hair and dress were nearly blinding in the light.

"Nothing." But I saw that look in her eye. It was a look I hadn't seen since the frog incident. "Glenda, have you met Will, yet? He's the duke over the Southern Province," I said quickly. "Will, this is Glenda, the princess of the Demon World."

Will bowed deeply. "I take it you're one of Yucie's friends, Princess."

"Oh-h, me and this brat go way back! We were Platinum Princess candidates together," Glenda spluttered. She grabbed my shoulder and gave me a side squeeze. "And you can just call me Glenda."

Will's eyes widened. "Platinum Princess candidates? That must have been exciting."

"Well, it's not exactly a beauty pageant," Arc said sarcastically. I resisted the urge to elbow him in the ribs.

"We had a few bumps here and there," I said, "but everything turned out ok."

I few moments later, a servant turned up with a message for Will. After he read it, he asked, "Arc, do you mind if I borrow your lovely fiancé for a few minutes. There's something I need to speak to her about in private."

Arc crossed his arms. "Whatever you need to say to Forehead, you can say to me too," he said.

"Calm down, Arc. You're acting like he's an assassin or something," I joked.

After a minute or two, Arc reluctantly said, "OK, but I'll only give you enough room to get to the balcony. That's it."

"Thank you, Prince Arrow." Then, Will bowed and kissed Glenda's hand.

"I'm so sorry about that," I said as he led me away. "Arc's been a little overprotective lately."

"It's alright. He must really care about you, if he's using the Orpheus Bracelet to protect you." He smiled.

I looked down at the hated gold bracelet on my arm. "What's this stupid thing got to do with anything?"

"Do you know the story of the Orpheus Bracelet?" ask Will.

"No."

"It's named after an ancient hero named Orpheus," he explained. "On Orpheus' wedding day, his new bride unexpectedly died. But his love for her was so powerful, he traveled to the underworld and bargained with Death himself to get her back. Death returned his bride on the condition that Orpheus under no circumstances look upon her until they reached Earth. When they were near the end of their journey, they passed by a giant serpent. Orpheus was able to safely pass by the snake, but his wife couldn't keep up and woke the snake. When Orpheus heard her scream, he looked back and Death reclaimed her. For the rest of his life, Orpheus lamented his failure. He regretted that he didn't keep her close enough to be safe. The bracelet signifies a hero's promise to keep his lady safe and close by his side. He has to bargain with Death, or in this case the Demon King, to get the right materials and personally hand craft it. That's why they're so rare." That meant, that unless Arc had made the bracelet earlier, he had spent the rest of the last night bargaining with Glenda's dad and making the bracelet. And this was with his left arm bleeding and in bandages too.

"Wow." I looked down at the little gold bracelet with a new found admiration.

* * *

**Wow! I almost didn't make it there. My brain hurts! But at least now I won't die from a chocolate attack (although that'd be a great way to go). I love you guys and I'll have the next chapter up in a week. Remember, reviews are my energy source. 3**


	5. The Truth and Lies

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Petite Princess Yucie!**

If I did, there'd be much more chocolate involved.

* * *

The balcony felt much more private than the ballroom. The candles were placed among the climbing ivy to look just like the stars out in the night and the view over looked a beautiful lake. Although, being here with someone other than Arc was a little strange.

I glanced back at Arc in the brightly lit and noisy ballroom. He had his best death glare on, and I couldn't help but smile a little. That is, until I saw that Glenda had an identical look on her face that was clearly aimed at me! I quickly turned back to Will.

"Alright," I said, leaning on the balcony and crossing my arms, "what do you want?"

He smiled. "That was fast. No more small talk?"

"Despite my height, it's never really been my style."

"Well at least that means you're honest."

"What? Aren't people honest in the Southern Province?"

A strange silence passed between us before he said, "Let's just say among most nobles, no means yes, yes means no, and maybe means I'm going to backstab you later."

"Ah. So getting back on track, what do you want?"

"Well," Will looked down uncomfortably at the ground, blushing. "I know this sounds really cliché, but I … need to … find a bride."

I blinked. "…I-I'm sorry, but I could've sworn you just said-"

"It's not what you think!" he said quickly. "My father's a bit old fashioned. You know, marry for status and have kids by eighteen sort of thing. He's got it all set up- my fiancé, the date, cake, honeymoon, everything down to the floral print napkins."

"And you hate it." This was starting to sound like a really over done fairytale.

"It's not that. I'm actually ok with getting married." Ooh, plot twist. "My fiancé's a great person, really sweet and caring. Definitely someone I could fall in love with, but then again, I only just met her a few weeks ago."

"Wait, a minute," I said. "If you've got a fiancé and everything's perfect, why do you need to find a bride?"

"Well, you see, the thing is," Will explained, "I'm ok with getting married, but my fiancé isn't. She's actually in love with one of her bodyguards. Naturally, this would never be approved by either of our parents, nor would it stop the wedding. So, I told my father that I had fallen in love with a noble girl here who had an even bigger dowry than my fiancé. I've got a week to bring her back. The only problem is she doesn't exist."

Now I understood. "So you want me to help you to find someone to fill these nonexistent shoes."

He nodded. "She doesn't have to be serious or anything. Just act like she's madly in love with me. Then after they call off the wedding, we can pretend to breakup and that's the end of it. It'll just be between you, me, and the girl. No one else can know. It wouldn't be doing either of us any favors in the political world."

"Not even Arc?"

He sighed. "Prince Arrow and I aren't exactly been on good terms. With the way things are, I doubt he'll believe a word of this."

"If Arc won't believe this, why should I?" I asked.

He glanced down at my arm. "That bracelet's been giving you a lot of trouble lately, hasn't it?"

I felt my smirk touch my ears. "I like the way you think, Will."

* * *

After we returned, the music went into a fun and fast tempo. Unable to keep up with the pace on my own, I was practically forced to dance on top of Arc's feet like the night of my first ball. However, unlike that night, we were surrounded by the royal court. I could hear several girls my age giggling behind their fans and I wanted to go off and hide somewhere. As for Arc, he didn't say a single word and I was a little hesitant to break the silence between us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught flashes of Will. He danced with nearly every available girl in the room (and some of whom who weren't available). He danced rather robotic like with Ermina, and had the same uncomfortable feel with Cocolu (Beth of course, was nowhere to be found). There were several other girls, but the one that he danced with the most was definitely Glenda. Every other second I turned around, they were together. Although knowing Glenda, I wasn't sure if this was because they had a thing for each other or if Glenda was just being her usual pushy self and somehow roped him into it. Will's face always seemed to have that polite smile that he had on with every girl he was with.

When the dance finally ended, everyone went their separate ways. I was so tired, Arc almost had to carry me up to our room. I flopped onto the bed and gave a great sigh of relief.

"That was great, Arc." He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Forehead," His voice was in a serious tone I barely ever heard. "I don't think you should talk to Will anymore."

I looked up at him, confused. "What are you talking about? He seems ok to me. He treats me like an adult, unlike _some_ people I know."

"He's dangerous, Forehead!" he shouted.

"That's not possible. He's as harmless as a mouse. Even Queen Ercell trusts him!" I looked him square in the eye. "I know you two have some sort of past together, but that doesn't make him a bad person."

"When will you see, it's a complete act!"

My eyes widened. "Oh, I get it! You're jealous!"

"Jealous?!" He spat the word out. "I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what?" I shouted back. "We've been dating for over a year and you still treat me like some helpless child! Well guess, what? Believe it or not, I am a grown woman and can take make decisions on where I go and who I talk to!"

"Really? Because you sure don't act like it and you certainly don't look like it!" It was over the line, and from the look on his face, he knew it too. But even if he regretted it, it couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes. He gently kissed me on the forehead. Then he hugged me and whispered "I'm sorry" a hundred times into my ear.

"I'm sorry, it's just… there's strong evidence to suggest that Duke Williams has sent three assassins after me in the past year. I wanted to protect you, Forehead."

That night, long after Arc had fallen asleep, my mind was still whirling about the truth and lies.

* * *

**Yay! No chocolaty death! I know this chapter leans more on the drama side rather than comedy, so I tried to make up for it with a bit of fluff towards the end. I hope you guys like it! As always, I'll be back next week and remember, reviews are my energy source! :)**


	6. Peach Blossom

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Petite Princess Yucie!**

If I did, the show would still be airing!

The next day, I was determined to visit Will myself. Blindly believing Arc had gotten me into a lot of trouble before, and even though I had only known him for a day, Will just didn't seem like the kind of person who would have the prince assassinated. As far as I knew, he was trying to cancel his wedding.

Which brought me to another issue. Glenda was obviously the person to go to, to be Will's pretend girlfriend. And if things went well, they might actually date. There was certainly enough chemistry on her end to pull it off. But that was where the problems started. Will was planning to break up with the pretend girlfriend once the wedding was canceled. I knew Glenda really liked him, but pretend or not, a rejection would crush her. If I picked any other girl and she would be crushed as well. The only way I could see this working out was if Will actually did start going out with her. All this was only assuming Will was telling the truth, and wasn't actually a psycho killer out to get Arc.

"Forehead." Arc flicked his finger at my head, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oww!" I held up my hands to my head.

He smirked. "Stop daydreaming about how good I look and try to keep up."

"I wasn't daydreaming!" I said defensively.

"Sure you weren't." He reached down and kissed my forehead. I stepped back, fuming, but the stupid bracelet kept dragging me along. It was almost the point where I was about to trip every step I took.

"Why you need to talk to Glenda anyway?" I asked, since Arc had insisted on going to see her that morning.

"Just something I need to check with her."

"Oh really... I didn't know you two had become such close friends recently."

"Is that so strange?"

I was about to retort when I saw, as we were walking up the garden maze, Glenda standing in the center talking with Will. He pointed out the different flowers to her and I heard snippets of their conversation.

"I never thought a flower could be so beautiful!" Glenda exclaimed.

"Call me a bit of a romantic, but personally I believe heavily in the language of flowers," Will said as he plucked a beautiful peach blossom and placed it in her hair. There was something about his smile that was different from the one at the ball. It seemed brighter, more relaxed, like he had dropped a barrier of some kind. I smiled. Maybe if I was lucky, I wouldn't have to do any work.

Both of them jumped when they saw us. Will's polite and charming smile was immediately on his face. "Prince Arc, Yucie, what brings you here?"

"Oh you know, just the usual; looking at flowers, enjoying the sun, watching lovesick couples." So I wasn't the only one who noticed. "How about you?"

Will glanced around. "I was on my way to the throne room when I bumped in to Glenda here. Which reminds me, I better get going." He quickly sped off in the opposite direction.

Arc frowned. "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know," said Glenda. "He said he wasn't supposed to be there for another hour."

Soon after they broke into demon speak. Being royalty, Arc was fluent in the languages of the other five realms. Since I couldn't understand what they were saying, I was force to sit around with my thoughts.

A few hours later Arc and I were heading over to sit in on the ministers' meeting. It was going to be about politics and the country, so I already had a book ready. I kind of felt sorry for Arc. He had to sit through at least one hour of it every day to keep up with the problems of the kingdom.

Queen Ercell stepped out to greet us at the door. "Arrow, I'm sorry to trouble you both, but I need to borrow Yucie for a while. Nothing big, just some things for the wedding." I'm guessing Arc deactivated the bracelet, but I still couldn't take it off.

She lead me over to her private chambers and shut the door. "Yucie, I have a favor to ask. I need you to take William to town for a bit."

"Why's that? Can't you send a servant or something?"

The queen grasped my hands and looked me straight in the eye. "Yucie, I know William and Arrow have a tense relationship, but the country needs them to be a united force. The Southern Province is the key to controlling the state. If things go badly we could have a usurper on our hands."

"What does that have to do with me going to town with Will?" I asked.

"You need to ease the tension. Show him around, get to know him, buy a present for Arrow. I just need things sorted out between those two. I send a bodyguard with you and when you get back, we'll tell Arrow that we were deciding your wedding dress."

At the jeweler store in town, was a bit awkward with the bodyguard behind us, but it gave me enough courage to ask a few questions without worrying about possibly being killed for it.

"So you like Glenda don't you?" I asked as I searched through the items. I figured a gold watch with an engraving would be good for Arc.

"W-well", he blushed, "I've only known her for a day so I can't really say I've got a solid opinion"

I ended up buying the watch with an engraving on the inside, _"Love always, Yucie."_

We walked part of the way back when I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Did you really try to have Arc assassinated?"

His eyes went wide. "What? No!"

"But Arc said you did."

"I may be second in line for the throne, but I'm no usurper, Yucie."

"That's what every traitor says."

"Listen, Yucie. I've got enough connections and power in the south to start my own kingdom. If I wanted to take over, don't you think I would've done it already?"

"Yeah, I gue-" but I never got to finish my sentence. A large hand held a cloth up to my face. Breathing soon became difficult and I was fighting a losing battle for my consciousness. It wasn't long before my world simply went black.

**Man I feel tired. No reviews = no energy. This chapter may or may not be rewritten later, depending on how I feel about it. As always, I'll be back next week.**


End file.
